


Starts With A K

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward might be annoying, but he is a good kisser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts With A K

Oswald was in his office. He was surrounded by expensive artwork on the walls and he was sitting in a black leather chair behind a mahogany desk. His shoes and sock were off and he was rubbing his feet on the bear skin under his desk. The fur was soft against his skin.

There was a knock at his office door, he demanded that people knock before they entered. 

'What?' He asked as the door opened revealing his secretary. She was a woman with pink and purple hair pulled back in a bun. She didn't look like she belonged in (Oswald opinion) the classiest club in Gotham, but darn it if she didn't make the best cup of coffee he had ever had.

'There's a Mr. Edward Nygma to see you.'

'Who?' He said because the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him put a face with the name.

She shrugged. 'He told me a riddle.'

He groaned. Now he remembered a man who had told him a ridiculous riddle and was just down right strange.

'Send him in,' Oswald said. Maybe he wanted something more important than another riddle. It couldn't hurt to have a person from the GCPD in his back pocket. Even if he was annoying.

As Edward walked in Oswald stood up and came around the front of his desk. 'Edward right?' Oswald said giving the impression that he remembered him.

Edward grinned like a puppy with a ball. 'That's right.'

They stood there for several moments, Oswald waiting for Edward to say something else.

'Is there something you want?' Oswald asked becoming annoyed. He was a busy man.

'What starts with a k and ends with an o.'

He thought about it and the answer seemed obvious. 'What does a kangaroo have to do with anything?'

'Oh my... I meant... Edward stammered out. He removed his glasses. He leaned down and captured Oswald's lips. 

Oswald was so shocked that he just stood there. Of all the things he thought Edward would do, kissing was on the bottom of the list.

Once Oswald got past his shock he kissed back and he had to admit that while Edward might be annoying he was a good kisser. Oswald felt himself harden. He deepened the kiss and brought his hands up to pull on Edward's hair. The strands of hair were surprisingly soft. He rubbed the hair and his cock twitched. Edward kneaded Oswald's shoulders

Oswald pulled back and went oh. Edward leaned close and inhaled deeply.

'Did you just smell me?'

'Oh, yes. You smell very nice.'

'O.k. Do you always kiss people you've just met?'

Edward nipped at Oswald's lips. 'Not normally but you're very alluring. Speaking of which, can we kiss some more? 

'Of course but I'm hard and it's uncomfortable.'

Edward reached down and lightly palmed Oswald's hard cock and Oswald just groaned. 'May I perform fellatio on you?'

'Yes.' Oswald was suddenly struck with an idea. 'Would you mind doing it under my desk?'

'Of course. Of course.'

They went over to the desk and Edward dropped to his knees and moved under the desk. Oswald unzipped his pants and hissed when cool air touched his hard cock. He sat down in his chair and planted his feet on his rug, he felt his cock twitch as he rubbed his feet against the fur.

Edward's pink tongue came out and licked the head of Oswald's cock. Oswald gripped the arms of his chair, he was not going to come so soon. 

Edward wrapped his lips around Oswald cock head and Oswald's eyes fluttered shut. He felt wet warmness as Edward took Oswald deep. Edward moved up and down the shaft as Oswald panted and groaned.

Edward backed off until only the head was in his mouth and he sucked hard. Oswald came with a shout.

Oswald sat back in his chair and kept his eyes close. He couldn't remember the last time he had come that hard. 

'Can I get up now?' Edward asked still under the desk. 

Oswald opened his eyes and pushed his chair back. Edward got out from under the desk and stood up.

His cheeks were pink and he put his glasses back on. 'Well... If there is nothing else I'll just be going.'

'Wait. Do you want to... You know?' Gesturing to the bulge in Edward's pants. While he might be evil he wasn't going to let Edward leave hard.

'That's not necessary. Only if you want to.'

'I want to. Come here.'

Edward sat down awkwardly on Oswald's lap, the chair really wasn't made for two, and Oswald unzipped Edward's pants and pulled out his hard cock. It was longer and thinner than Oswald's own and a thick vain run along the side. The tip was dark red.

Oswald wasn't even going to try giving a blow job, he knew he would only embarrass himself, but he could give a good hand job. 

He wrapped his hand around Edward's cock and had just started to stroke it when Edward came, his whole body shook and his head dropped onto Oswald's shoulder. 

After several moments, Edward looked up. 'Can we kiss again, please?'

'So polite. I do like politeness. We can kiss.' 

Edward removed his glasses and they kissed gently. Edward might have been annoying, but he was a good kisser. 

Oswald couldn't wait to see what else Edward was good at.


End file.
